The 'end' in Wendy
by PearlPink18
Summary: Ten years have passed since the sweet but endlessly obsessed Wendy appeared on "Number 1 fan". Read to find out what happens when she returns to San Diego. Will Drake remember her? and more important, how will he feel after seeing her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Birthday Boy**

The smoke flew away from his cigarette in a somewhat elegant way while he leaned on the edge of the terrace.

He gave his watch a hard glance, realising it had only been an hour since he turned 26, and despite his numerous efforts, people weren't giving any sign of leaving.

The cold, crisp air filled his lungs as he paced away the ephemeral moment of solitude he was thoroughly enjoying. He looked up at the night sky, he didn't know why he was this melancholic, or rather pissed this year.

-Drake! Drake! - And just like that he threw his cigarette to the floor, sighing impatiently. There you are! What are you DOING all alone it's your BIRTHDAY- his brother took him by his shoulders and pushed him inside.

Drake frowned and refused to move but Josh was the stronger and highly more persuasive of the two.

-Listen Josh, I-Im fine I just wanted to be alone for a little you know?- Despite Drakes efforts of sounding nonchalant, Josh picked this up before it began and looked at Drake now in full-preoccupation.

-Is… something wrong? - Josh loosened his grip on Drake's shoulders but before he could even begin explaining someone else bursted into the terrace.

-I told you he would be hiding- Drake's sister walked in with a smirk, with a girl as same as her age following her.

-Remember Wendy?

Drake, who had been looking quite off all night, raised his head and allowed himself to look at the teenager in front of him. She was definitely not a child anymore, standing tall and healthy, she could have been easily confused with any other girl. Only she didn't act like any other girl. This is Wendy Collins in flesh and bones, the smart, cunning woman version of what her childish self used to be.

-Wendy? THE Wendy? I can't believe it's you!- Drake smiled and gave her a hug. It was good to see someone he wasn't expecting that night.

-Easy there pretty boy- she said pulling away from his grip and greeting Josh.

-How did you know it was my birthday?- he asked genuinely.

-Oh please, like your "number one fan" wouldn't know something as crucial as your birthday. She rested her forearm in Josh's shoulder and addressed him next.

-What about you scout? Do you keep nurturing the souls of young campers?- she giggled a bit.

Josh frowned and removed her arm from his shoulders in a disgusted manner. -Like hell no, I mean, not after the last time. When a little someone trapped me inside a tent for 10 hours. - Josh pinched her ear a little and Wendy whimpered.

-Hey you puss, we only left you a couple of hours. She messed up his hair with her hands.

-Hate to interrupt you there Josh but I actually came for a reason. A fat guy barfed all over your sofa, I thought you wanted to see it. -Megan interjected.

-OH MAN! NOT THE SOFA- Josh grabbed a broomstick nearby and held it in an attacking manner. All the while cracking his head exaggeratedly. -I'll show him who's boss.

-Go get em bro! -Drake mocked him as he watched him go and rested his back against the balcony again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting to smell the scent of trees and morningdew. Instead, his lungs filled with a dense, toxic smoke he was well acquainted with. He opened his eyes in surprise, noticing that Wendy hadn't left and was now holding a thin cigarette between her fingers.

-Hey- he said walking in her direction and snapping the cigarette away from her. He gave it a puff and blew the smoke away from her. -You shouldn't.

-Oh and what a great example you are- Wendy smiled and snatched the cigarette away from him this time. -I'm not a little girl anymore. She took a few puffs and then offered it to Drake.

-Thank god I'm not your father, I couldn't handle your manipulating schemes. Drake chuckled a little. -You still insane as you were before?

Wendy laughed and took some steps back. -If by insane you mean utterly energetic and lacking any normal friends, then no -she smirked- I've lost those traits a long time ago. -She sighed, looking up. -You? Your music? Any new record in the making?

-I was planning on releasing some new music tomorrow actually, but everything's normal I guess, I haven't had a gig since 2013. I'm trying to focus a bit, touring was good but I need space. Drake threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

-Ahh, celebrities' life- she pinched his cheek playfully and Drake took her hand on his own, laughing and trying to take her hand off. -Hey you're hurting me! Hey! You're gonna ruin my celebrity face- Drake said and as revenge took her by her waist and lifted her up.

-PUT ME DOWN DUMBASS- she laughed and kicked away- No no no no DRAKE we're on a BALCONY, put me down.

-Okay okay I will, BUT, only under one condition.- he implied.

Wendy sighed but agreed. -Okay, what do you want? She was getting tired of being held up.

-Say you're my number one fan?- he asked, smiling to himself.

-Oh come ON, it was a thousand years ago. I don't love you anymore, get over it. -She sounded dead serious.

Drake teased her, threatening to drop her and she gripped to his body for support. -DRAKE!

-What was that Miss Wendy, that you're my what? He teased her again.

-I'm your number one fan-she mumbled rolling her eyes.

-I didn't hear you- He mocked her again. Putting her down in front of him gently and leaning in closer.

For one moment, he could almost see those childish and bright eyes in front of him, he was amazed of how she had changed, and how she hadn't at the same time. He had been holding himself back and these thoughts, but having her in front of him after all this time was the most unexpected thing he could wish for.

' _Guys my age don't know how to treat me_

 _Don't know how to treat me_

 _Don't know how to treat me_

 _Guys my age don't know how to touch me_

 _Don't know how to love me good'_

He took one moment to look at the girl in front of him, light brown waves framed her face, and her black jacket and pants made her look even more petite than she usually was. She had matured beautifully, and she was there, standing still in front of him. It was weird, of all of the things Drake would have thought of Wendy, 'hot' would have never ever made the list. Neither was a tangible option, or at least a bunch of years ago, when she was still a child.

Yet, there was something about her he couldn't quite get. He was standing there in front of her with the most rare smile. Like he knew a secret. Like he was planning something.

As Wendy started speaking, he was clearly zoned out, so while she was there, telling him lord-knows-what, he took a sharp breath and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

-I'm your number o-she stopped mid sentence when Drake pulled her closer. He slid one finger over her lips, silencing her completely. -Shhh- he whispered near her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume and kissing her lightly there. -Drake- he felt her hand grabbing his hair and pulling his head away. -What- he whispered. -Kiss me- and he did. Her soft lips met his, and he groaned, gently but firmly taking both sides of her head. -Drake…-Drake… Mmmm.

-DRAKE! WAKE UP

Huh?

Wendy was standing in front of him snapping her fingers impatiently.

-Care to daydream anywhere but in my FACE? - she snapped at him. -I may be your number one fan, but ain't got all day man, I'm going to get a drink, and you should not. You're pretty gone already.

She walked away from him and as she closed the door Drake took both of his hands and placed them in front of his mouth in disbelief.

This is _wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Morning After**

-Mmm… Wen? - A blonde, semi-naked teenager was lying on the bed, rather confused, and lonelier than he'd like.

He yawned and looked at his watch. 7.45? 'Where the fuck is she?' He reached out his phone and dialed Wendy's number.

'Hey this is Wendy, I'm obviously not available so leaving a message won't make a difference, buh-bye'

-Listen you slut, you better get your ass back here before it gets any later or you'll get what you deserve.

* * *

Drake _tried_ to open his eyes but felt as he had them glued.

His alarm went off and he was obliged to open up a little. He turned to his side and watched the view from his window. His back ached, and with a good reason! He had woken up in the middle of a living room floor of all places.

-What the-

-Mmmm.

Drake froze as the owner of that tired moan started kissing his back. He didn't recall anything about last night past 3 AM. And he _certainly_ didn't know who was lying beneath the sheets with him.

'Oh my god, I _didn't_ did I? Oh boy, oh boy.

* * *

I felt the moisture of kisses in my neck and back, as two hands grabbed me from behind and circled around my waist.

I smiled and laughed a little. He then slides his hands all the way down on my back and couldn't help myself.

-Drake I'm gonna get off and the day hasn't even started yet.

He stopped.

-Who's Drake? It's Dan baby girl, I've told you.

I turned my head around and I didn't see neither Drake, nor my boyfriend. Luckily.

I went pale. Good morning everyone.

A/N: Soooo, everyone has some explaining to do. Who's the girl with Drake? Who's the guy with Wendy? Find out next on The End in Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 2 The Morning After (cont.)**

-Listen…

-Leila- The (now quite pissed) lady in front of Drake remembered him her name.

-Yeah, Leila, right, I was pretty off last night, I really hope you don't take it personal. I really must go.

He stuttered a little bit, trying to be as kind as he possibly could. Leila walked slowly towards him, nodding and looking elsewhere, deep in thought.

-It's okay pretty boy- she caressed his chin with the back of her hand while looking at him.-I just hate watching you go, you know? For a nearly passed out guy, you really got me going.

She tied the knot around her silky robe tighter and walked past him and opening the front door.

Drake turned around quickly an _d rose to his feet._ Relieved that she wasn't mad at him, and taking the perfect opportunity, he walked past her and once he was on the hallway he dared to speak again. -I'm sorry I didn't remember you, you must have been amazing if you managed me to stay.

-You bet, bye Drake, take care- she replied back with a smile and closed the door.

Drake was now facing a '809' door number, and had a lot of thinking to do. Where was he? How was he going to get home? And well, how hungry he actually was.

'Man I'm starving'- He thought while calling the elevator. Picking the pockets of his jacket, he found his cellphone.

 _Snapchat._

He frowned instantly banging his head backwards against the elevator wall. -Oh man! - I have to check my story, he thought while instantly feeling a rush of shame. Pictures of him with every girl on the party, occasionally some pictures of Josh doing something dumb, buttnaked and passed out on the sofa, Megan writing on his cheeks, but there was one picture that draw his attention the most.

It was a picture of him standing next to the pool, soaking wet, with a very mischievously smiling woman next to him. -Its her- he said out loud contemplating the picture and didn't realise he was still inside the elevator.

Stepping outside, he realised he wasn't that far away from his place, something inside him didn't feel quite right. Maybe it was the one night stand, maybe it had to do with his hangover, or maybe it was Wendy. Her appearance last night had been itching his very insides. He wasn't fond of these feelings, none of them were in the slightest bit calming.

He took a deep breath, and as soon as he laid eyes on San Diego's mid-day rush hour and urbanization he was sure about one thing.

He was never going to drink again.

Wendy's soft curls were now trapped inside a damp messy bun, reflecting the sunlight as she walked down the street. Her petite figure standing out from the crowd as she made her way. She entered a bar and sat immediately on one of the stools.

-What can I get you? - A man in his mid forties addressed her while holding a notepad.

Her blue eyes brightened at the thought of any meal, and then scanned the menu. -I'll have a cheeseburger with fries, please. And a regular coke.

-Great, on your way- The waiter stormed off with the order, leaving Wendy alone. Or at least that's what she thought, till her phone rang.

Startled, she picked up.

-Meg, whats up?

 _-What's up with you? -_ This can't be good- she thought.

-Uh, Meg, you're lucky I remember your name, care to explain? - She looked through the window fiddling with her napkins.

- _You ran out with that Dan guy! Did you sleep with him?_

-I, um, I guess so- she whispered tightening her grip around the phone while looking around nervously.

- _If Nate finds out about this, he's going to slaughter you. Hasn't he called you already?_

-I don't even want to check, I'm already pretty shook Meg, I don't know what to do, I mean, I _live_ with the guy, and I can stand a few more hours without a bath, but just a few.

She was starting to talk faster and faster but she was stopped at the sight of her plate being put in front of her.

-Alright, cheeseburger and fries- the waiter interrupted her rant and she thanked him.

- _Where are you?_

-Waterfront Bar. Listen, the food arrived, can I crash at your place until I figure out what I want to do?

- _Sure, be safe._

Wendy's POV.

I stare at my empty plate as a I gulp down the last fries, I'm pretty sure I didn't eat anything last night.

Last night.

I can't help but frown at the thought of Drake. I thought I would never see him again, and I was okay with that. I was doing kinda fine. I was doing an exchange at San Diego while living with my partner at my first year of Tech College. But now what? Suddenly Drake Parker reappears and I cheat on my 2 year boyfriend for a guy named Dan that grows weed for a living? What is wrong with me? I scoff and reach into my bag for my wallet. Fuck you Drake Parker.

For these two months, which Ive been here, I only dedicated myself to my own studies, Nate was more than pleased that we got to live together instead of skyping, and I was more than happy to be with him. But it didn't took him long to get carried away, and things were starting to go downhill. I shook these thoughts and got up from the stool. I took a cab to Megan's house, that's the safest place I can think of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 3- Not your mate, Nate**

I stare blankly at my phone screen. I had a numerous amount of missed calls, texts and without even reading them, I could even guess what they said and who had sent them. And as I could guess what they were, I chose not to look at them. Or at least I tried.

Megan and I were sleeping in her room, actually she was asleep and I was tossing and turning since we laid down.

It was nearly 3AM when a new text woke me up, -If you don't come home by morning I'm calling the police. Shit. This has gone too far. I'll have to face him, and It had to be done soon.

Tired of trying to get some sleep and failing badly, I decided to go to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water. I knew the house like the back of my hand, so I silently made my way.

Everything had changed so much, the only thing that remained the same was the kitchen and Drake and Josh's room. It was like time travelling. Their parents decided to keep their bedroom as it used to be cause of the memories it held. And as I was climbing my way upstairs, I had an idea.

I reached the doorknob and twisted it, and just the sight of the room was calming. It was like time had never passed. I looked at Drake's bed, and a rush of coziness and sleep came over me. Thinking about if for one second, I hesitated.

But before I could even stop myself I climbed all the way up the little stairs and submerged in that tiny spot of the past.

The mattress was dreamy and the sheets smelled like him. I tried to shake these thoughts away, since I had to be at my place by the morning.

But at least I didn't feel so lonely.

And as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I woke up and I felt the light weight of the covers around my head, the soft woody perfume filled my lungs and I felt at ease.

'Mmm I love this bed' I mumbled, shuffling my legs a little and stirring.

I wonder what time is it? I feel so rested. Reluctantly I lift up my arm and jump at the sight of my watch.

ELEVEN FORTY-FIVE?

I'm so dead. AND ASHAMED. Megan would know I spent the night here, oh well, I have bigger fish to fry right now. Oh man.

I grabbed my bra and the pile of clothes I had left on the floor and rushed to the door.

I stumbled upon every step on the stairs hastily and just as I was about to reach the front door I heard Megan talk.

-Did you sleep well? Oh I could _see_ the mockery in her expression.

-Not the time for questions, I'm meeting Nate, and being late actually. I'll Text you when I'm done okay? I didn't even look at her.

-Sure _sis_ , be safe. I heard her mocking voice behind me and looked at her.

-I can handle myself don't worry. I smiled and left.

I can do it.

I can face Nate. Oh what am I even gonna say?

'I'm sorry I disappeared for a whole day I just cheated on you and didn't know how to deal with it'

Okay Wendy, you're smart. You can think about a way to get out of this.

And then it hit me, _get out of what?_ What am I trying to escape? This unhealthy relationship has come to a point where I see it more as a burden than as a gift.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice I was standing in front of my very own door. This is it. I grabbed my keys and opened the door.

Nate was sitting in his chair, his back turned to me. I could see that all of the muscles were tightened. And when he turned around I saw his clenched jaw and bloodshot eyes.

-Where were you Wendy? - His voice was shaky and broke in the middle of the sentence. -Why did you leave me? He started walking towards me slowly.

The sight was painful, and unbearable at the same time, the man in front of me had been my partner in crime for a long time, and things had been going downhill. For one split second, I forgot all the pain, I forgot all the promises he had made, and I saw the Nate I fell in love with. I gulped down and ran towards him hugging him. -Nate I'm sorry- I said in a sweet voice, not noticing I started crying.

-GET OFF ME!- he roared and it echoed in every corner of my head.

And just like that, that ephemeral glimpse of light, disappeared. Vanished in front of my eyes like an optical illusion and I was met with a raging stare, and clenching fists. That might have been the last time I had seen good in him. I nervously took a step back and he started coming forward. I felt myself grow agitated and an alarm went off in my head, I was in real danger.

-Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't see things? That I don't see the face you make when I'm around? That I wouldn't notice you were disgusted of me? Did you think I wouldn't notice the minute you would RUSH to screw some other guy you DUMB SLUT?

With every question he asked he stepped a little closer to me while pointing.

-Nate, please don't, I love yo-

-YOU DON'T!- he yelled and I felt his hand collide with my cheek with an unimaginable force. I was in shock and I wasn't processing what had just happened. I placed my hand above where he had beaten me and tried to fight back but as soon as I made a move he took a hold of me and threw me to the floor. I felt a big crunch and a throbbing pain and I cried as loud as I could. Normally I would have beaten his ass but I couldn't, not with a broken arm. So I aimed for his groin with my foot before he could do any greater damage and ran downstairs. I couldn't spare any minute, who knows what he was able of doing if he catched me.

I saw a cab and I ran inside as fast as I could. I told the driver Megan's address and felt as my heart and head were giving up on me. I noticed how saturated the colors around me felt, and I knew I was going to faint soon. I felt the familiar buzzing in my ears, and soon I felt like I was going to throw up. My chest rose and fell violently, this is it. I thought to myself and everything turned black.

-She fainted in the back of my cab- I heard some man's voice

Someone is fanning me, I try to open my eyes and I'm in a gortney, everything moves fast and I close my eyes.

-Wendy can you hear me? I heard an unfamiliar voice and I mumbled.

-Vitals are normal, BP is 80 over 70 pulse is 65. She seems to be coming back.

-Where am I? -I asked and this time I heard a unfamiliar voice again. -You're at the hospital Wendy, it's okay we're going to take good care of you.

-My arm hurts- I said and then I was gone again.

A beeping noise made my eyes open up a little, just to realise that I couldn't recognize the room I'm In. I try to move my left arm but it's fixed. I try to move my right arm but something warm is holding it.

I turn to my right and he shifts quickly.

-Hey there- I see Drake offering me a small smile.

-What am I doing here? What are you doing here? - I managed to whisper.

Drake chuckled a little bit and caressed the back of my hand. You, you fainted in the back of a cab. You don't remember?

And then it all comes back to me, his looks his words, the pain, the fear, and the overall panic. And I start crying.

-Heyyy, come on, you're safe now, what's wrong? He looked preoccupied. His voice coming off really calming.

-I went to...dump my boyfriend and...he...he. Oh fuck it. -I started bawling again.

-He did this to you?- he asked dead seriously.

I couldn't usher any words out so I kept crying. Drake just came closer with his chair and tightened his grasp on my hand.

-It's okay you don't have to talk about this right now, what matters is that you're here, and okay. Okay?

-So bare with me and stop crying. The Wendy I knew was tough as nails- I felt him kiss my head and wipe my tears as he went back to his feet.

-I'm gonna tell Meg you're up.

Megan and Drake had rushed all the way to the hospital when they heard the news. And after a couple of hours of observation and a cast for my arm, I was released into the city again. Homeless, again.

It had been about 3 years since my parent's death, two casualties that took away most of my childhood away, and for a while, It seemed like they took all of my happiness with them. Most people live their lives, thinking they are protected, "that won't happen to me", "what are the odds?", most people don't get to see, this isn't a game, this is real, and nothing is certain. Most people are just like I was, innocently thinking that I'd get a chance, to be like the rest, where the odds don't affect me but pass me by an inch. I thought I'd manage my way out of this life like everyone else does. But as you get older you realise that, no one is safe, and as much as you want to shove all the bad things under the carpet, everyone has this story to tell, when they thought they were ahead of life, and then saw, there wasn't even a race to win. Life always wins. And 3 years ago, I was learned that I should never take anything for granted, the hard way.

After the accident I didn't feel human, I felt like a ghost, seeing everybody else do their lives in pure, precious ignorance, while I had no other option but watch them. I didn't feel the energy to do almost anything, I lost too much weight, and one night, out of pure misery, I sold my house. I couldn't bear the emptiness, the house was too big for me It didn't feel like a home. I started college and met Nate online, he lived in San Diego, and after a few months I saved enough money, took the exchange program and moved in with Nate. And that's how everything started.

And, as of today, this is how it all ended.

-Does this hurt?- I heard Megan's voice and snapped from my thoughts. She was holding my arm up to put a pillow underneath it. I was resting in Josh's Bed since climbing to Drake's would have been counterproductive and probably dangerous.

-A little bit, but don't worry Meg, I'm okay, I just want to rest.- I was trying to sound convincing, but I felt this knot in my throat and chest, and I wanted to let it out but I not in front of people. I hate it. I hate this stupid and boring phase, I want to disappear for a while. I feel so ashamed. Without even noticing, a tear rolls on my cheek and Megan hugs me.

-It's okay, I'm here- she whispers and hugs me, and I feel a little warmth coming back.

Yet, I can't help this thought at the back of my head, that she's not whom I'd want to comfort me right now.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying so far, so Wendy's had a rough path since we last saw her on the show, and there's a long road to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Some kind of healing**

"You ok?" He whispers in my ear and I nod slightly. He's sweating, his lips are in a flat line as his fingers touch my skin, I take a look at his hair, swiveled, in all directions and I long for his touch.

I try to remain calm, and keep my feelings at bay but I fail miserably the second I sense his caress. The heat escapes his skin and warms me up whole. I lick my lips and close my eyes, as I give in to him.

"Wen" He mumbles in a sweet voice. "Wendy" I can only drown in the sound of my name on his lips, failing to notice that something's changing drastically. I no longer feel warm, his voice starts to grow worried, and in a flash I realise what was really happening.

"Wen, you're burning up" he presses his hand against my forehead and cheeks and I come back to reality.

I was no longer at the hospital, my right arm was in a cast, and though a few hours ago I was feeling better and A-Ok to a bunch of doctors I was now dripping in sweat.

With a huge amount of effort, I managed to open my eyes. Drake. Oh Drake fucking Parker. I can only manage to moan a reply, not because I can't speak, just because it should be illegal to wake up to such a sight.

Gorgeous. His eyes full of worry met mine, and he leaned forward. He had a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up, hugging his arms tightly. His hair was pushed back and neat as can be, as opposed to what I was daydreaming. I frowned in frustration. This won't help me feel less miserable.

"Drake" I managed to whisper, as he bore his eyes on my body, looking for any sign of pain.

"Yes?" I closed my eyes quickly, trying to avoid rolling them in front of him. What is wrong with me? Why do I want his attention so much? Why can't I stop imagining him near me, caressing me, and god, why, oh why I have the desperate urge to kiss the living hell out of him.

Fuck you Wendy, we had this covered a few years ago. Why his sudden appearance has this impact on me? I'm not letting this win, he may be Drake Parker, but this is fever-thinking, and as much I would like to shove my tongue down places I'd never shove it before, I should remain civil. Ha, burning up indeed.

A few days passed and Drake took care of me every evening, I don't know why, but I wasn't going to complain. Since Megan had Soccer till 10 p and Josh was swamped with work, Drake was the only one lazy enough to have time for me.

So far, I had been recovering at a faster rate, and was trying to find a new place to live, but it was hard for not only was I short on cash, but laying in bed doing nothing was pretty far from making me earn any money.

Oh and, to top it all I was going through a breakup. Yeah, not the highest priority or problem to address, but let's say my sentimental state wasn't the greatest. The one thing I could really appreciate while I was staying at the Parker-Nichols house was Drake's maturity.

This new Drake was different, he was still that childish fool he used to be, he had this serious, more responsible glow above him, that made him less of a teen and more of a reasonable human being. And I liked it.

His voice was deeper, his arms were more hairy and masculine, but his eyes still held that very unique energy and glow that represented Drake as a person. I hated him, and his glow-up process.

"Come on kiddo, it's dinner time" He said while interrupting my train of thought about his stupid ass.

"Kiddo?'' I scoffed. "You have to do better than that, please" I incorporated on the bed as I could.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you since you were a kid, I forget you're not 9 anymore" He apologised like it was nothing important. But somewhere in the depths of my nine year old self I could hear myself giggling like an annoying schoolgirl. Hate his guts.

"Anyway" He continues and I look at him. He's holding a tray in his hands, with his hear all damp from the shower, and as he leans forward to place the tray above my knees I smell the scent of his perfume.

"Tonight's special is Chicken Soup" He said sitting next to me and grabbing a spoonful of it. "and you better blow cause it's hot as me" he winked at me but I was quick to reply.

"Then go re-heat it, it's not warm enough" I grinned and stuck my tongue out, waiting for his response. He gaped and act offended, but I could see how his eyes sparkled and he laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He said holding up the spoon "Then you wouldn't mind if I spilled thi-" and then he started fumbling with the soup, playfully spilling it over my body.

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS, STOP, I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK" I only heard his laughter, and the more I looked at him laugh, the more I hated myself for zoning out on something as trivial as that, and for paying attention to how his eyes glistened, or how his shoulders rose up and down, or the way he tilted his head back. And I knew I was hooked again. And there was nothing I could do about these feelings and that after all this time, I hadn't gotten over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Soup/Soap Shenanigans.**

Many spoonfuls of burning hot soup spilled over my body later, I was making my way to the shower, now in a drenched nightgown. Drake was walking me, observing as I walked the walk of shame, letting out a chuckle or two when he couldn't contain himself.

"Having fun there, chuckles?" - I asked him, looking up. He looked so relaxed and comfortable, I didn't recall a time where he was this pleased, at least when I was around him. For a moment, I watched him chuckle in silence, and wished I could know what was entertaining him that much.

Drake's POV (finally am i right?)

Despite missing out on Oprah re-runs - yeah Josh made it grow on me- spending my nights with Wendy wasn't that bad. Plus, being around my old house was really heart warming, lots of things had changed, but dozens of memories flew back and in every corner was a different story.

I was having a great time, but don't get me wrong, I couldn't wait to get home and rest. From doing nearly nothing 24/7 to full babysitting mode had me all tired up. Wendy's great though, now that she's not breathing down my neck or climbing up my window to offer me pickles. I couldn't help but chuckle at that one. And she noticed.

We were standing outside the bathroom door, and that's when I snapped back to reality.

"You okay from here?" I asked. Hoping she said yes.

"Uh, no, I need to get out of these" She said signaling her gown with her good hand. Oh. Well this just escalated to a new level of awkward.

"Sure" I replied, while trying to act normal. While I was on the way of kneeling down to grab the end of the night gown I felt her stopping me.

"Oh and Drake?" She threw me a severe glance. "Eyes up here" she placed her middle and index finger in front of her eyes, telling me not to pry.

With that being said, I knelt down and grabbed both ends of the nightgown, trying to be as swift and nonchalant as I could. I felt the heat of her skin against my fingers and the contrast between the cold soup.

I made my way through her torso, and I could visibly notice her pulse racing, as she took shallow breaths, I swallowed. I promised not to look, but I couldn't help but peek. Her skin was tanned and it was getting hotter and hotter under my touch. I saw her cheeks flush with redness. It was so quiet I could hear our own ragged breaths, and when I reached her arm, she helped me get it out.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, finally settling down for looking at her eyes. She looked frightened, but she managed to utter a tiny "No'' under her breath. She remained silent as I threw the gown in the dirty laundry basket.

I took a deep breath and addressed her one more time, not noticing I had been holding her waist for a few seconds. The distance between us had diminished. "Do you need me to…" I let my eyes travel down and finish the sentence for me, and that's enough for her to snap out of it.

"No, no, I can do that myself thanks" She let out a nervous laugh, and she gulped, looking to her right. I followed her eyes and noticed that I was still holding her waist. Her burning hot, tanned, skin under my fingers. I quickly took my hand away, and made my way out. Just when I was about to go I heard her call me once more.

"Could you bring me something so I change?" "That was my last night gown you know"

I didn't dare to look. But I tried to speak as normal as I could. "Sure I'll see what I find"

I spazzed my way out and rushed to Meg's room looking for some of her old PJ's. What has just happened? I know exactly what just happened. I saw how my chest rose and fell quickly, and I felt this urge I couldn't quite calm down. Wendy? Really? Get your shit together Drake. You're twenty fucking six.

A/N: Gettin' hot in here. So it's pretty obvious we've got some tension. and OH BOY.


End file.
